


Pretty Boy

by ladygray99



Series: Pretty Boy [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Foursome, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard case Ian gets invited over to share a beer and a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: (or selling points) Foursome, double penetration, dirty talk, bondage, spanking

David watched as Charlie and Ian fought over something on a map.

“Hey,” Colby said softly beside him. “Do you think Ian would be interested in beer and a game?”

David turned sharply to Colby. Beer and a game had become code words for a couple of beers and then fucking Charlie’s brains out. They’d been doing it once or twice a month for almost six months, usually at the end of a hard case. In that time they’d found out that Charlie wasn’t just a kinky fuck, he was a _kinky_ fuck. He’d taken the both of them in every position they could get into. He liked to be spanked, tied up, tied down, called names, double tapped and just generally used for anything other than his brain.

“Are you nuts?” David whispered.

Colby grinned. “Come on, you know Charlie wants it.”

“Yeah, but does Ian?”

“Let’s find out.” Colby headed over to Charlie and Ian. He pulled Charlie aside and spoke softly to him then went back to David.

“What did you do?” David asked his partner.

“Just wait.”

A minute or so later Charlie ‘accidentally’ knocked several pens to the ground. He bent over to pick them up, giving Edgerton a clear view of his ass in the process.

Colby chuckled. “Subtlety, thy name is Charlie.”

David watched as Ian leered from behind his sunglasses and shifted in discomfort.

Don banged into the room. “Charlie, need you to look at something.” Don didn’t even wait for an answer, just banged out of the room again. Charlie shrugged and trotted after his brother.

Colby slid up beside Ian. “For the record, yes, Charlie was wiggling his ass at you.”

“I’d wondered.” Ian managed to sound cool and relaxed.

“You want a piece of it?”

Ian raised an eyebrow. “What are you, his pimp?”

Colby grinned that grin that told the world that under those farm boy looks he was maybe, just maybe, a little off balance. “Let’s just say after a long case Charlie’s good for stress relief.” Ian looked to David, who nodded in confirmation. “After this case is wrapped up, stay an extra day. Come by David’s place for beer and a game.”

“What kind of beer?”

“You should be asking what kind of game.”

~

Ian knocked on the door of David Sinclair’s apartment. The address and a time had been slipped to him by Granger even as they were arresting the sick fuck Ian had spent months tracking across the country and back again.

Ian honestly wasn’t sure what was going to be on offer when he accepted the piece of paper, but during the case he’d seen both Granger and Sinclair touch Charlie in ways that were a bit too comfortable. Nothing overt, just a hand on a shoulder a little longer than it should be or a touch of fingers as papers and cups of coffee were passed around.

The door opened. David opened it wearing shorts and an undershirt. “Hey, Ian. We weren’t sure if you were coming.”

“Had to stop for beer.” Ian held up a six pack.

Sinclair grinned. “We can stick it in the fridge.”

Ian was led into a reasonably tasteful apartment. Definitely a bachelor pad, but tidy with matching furniture. Ian looked around. There was no sign of Charlie or Granger. The beer went into the fridge.

“I’m afraid Charlie and Colby got a little impatient and started without you, but you haven’t missed much.”

“Sinclair, I’m not even sure what I’m missing.”

David flashed a grin as he led Ian to a door, then stopped. “Rules for tonight are pretty easy, Ian. Anything that happens here stays here and stop means stop but you’re not likely to hear it. Stick with that and you can have Charlie basically any way you want and do damn near anything to him. You just got to be willing to share.”

“Is there enough of him to go around?” Ian asked, suddenly getting a much clearer picture.

David grinned. “You have no idea. But you will.” He opened the door. Ian followed.

Inside the room there was a bed, on the bed was Colby Granger longing like some Roman god while receiving what appeared to be a skilful and enthusiastic blowjob from Doctor Charles Eppes. Ian drew a long breath through his nose, which was a bad idea since the room already smelled of sex.

“Hey, guys, we have company,” David said.

Charlie pulled his lips from Granger’s dick and looked over his shoulder at Ian. Charlie’s lips were thick and swollen deep red, his pupils were blown out, and his hair tousled. Ian had a funny feeling he wasn’t getting out of this bedroom any time soon and possibly not in completely one piece.

“Charlie, why don’t you give Ian a proper greeting?”

Charlie crawled across the bed towards Ian, then crawled off the bed and pressed himself against Ian’s body. “Hi.”

“Hello, Professor.” Ian hoped his voice sounded cool and confident. For once, he wasn’t completely sure.

Charlie grinned and suddenly dropped from Ian’s field of vision. Less than ten seconds later, Ian’s pants were undone and his cock was in Charlie’s mouth. Ian gasped and suddenly had to brace himself against the wall. Charlie’s mouth was hot and wet in the most perfect way and he was sucking in just the right rhythm. There was no shyness or hesitation. Charlie was sucking him down deep with long pornographic slurps and the occasional groan that radiated up Ian’s spine. Ian couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a blow job like that, if ever.

Ian looked to the bed. Colby and David were both lounging like they were watching TV or something, with mildly amused expression on their faces.

Ian looked down and watched Charlie’s head bob between his legs. He laced his fingers into Charlie’s hair. It was soft, thick and just long enough to get a good grip on. It felt the way Ian had always imagined Charlie’s hair feeling. Ian held Charlie’s head and thrust a few times just to see if Charlie would take it or try to squirm away. Charlie took it and then some. Soon Ian was thrusting in and out of Charlie’s throat, trying his best to control himself, but the simple fact was Ian had had little more than the company of his right hand for a while now and the smouldering looks Charlie was casting him were proving to be too much. Ian knew he was close. His balls felt like they might burst and he was aware of little more than Charlie’s mouth on his cock.

“Come on his face.” Colby’s voice suddenly filtered over from the bed. “He likes that.”

Ian wasn’t entirely sure why but it suddenly sounded like a brilliant idea. Ian yanked himself from Charlie’s lips then, like the money shot in a porno, came across Charlie’s face in thick spurts. Charlie opened his mouth to catch some and Ian locked his knees to keep from crashing to the floor as the last vestiges of probably his most intense orgasm shuddered through him.

He let go of Charlie’s hair and tried to catch his breath. Charlie stayed crouched down, delicately licking cum from his lips.

Ian gave a chuckle that might have sounded a little on the hysterical side. “Oh, Charlie,” Ian finally gasped out. “You are a naughty, naughty boy.”

Charlie grinned. “Yeah, what are you going to do about it?”

Ian looked at David, who gave a nod and made a couple of subtle head twitches and hand movements. Ian took a deep breath and quickly stripped off his clothes, feeling incredibly overheated anyway. He sat hard on the end of the bed and pulled Charlie over his lap. Charlie wriggled into place, somehow managing to grind his erection into Ian’s thigh while wiggling his backside in a distinctly taunting manner. Ian had rather lusted after that firm, round backside for several years now, but had been sure it was off the market.

Ian brought his had down with enough force that the slap resounded around the small bedroom and Charlie gasped. He gasped and almost instantly his body went limp. Ian dropped his hand again and this time Charlie groaned and continued to melt across Ian’s lap, rubbing himself against Ian’s thigh. Ian carefully landed each blow, going for even coverage. Soon Charlie’s ass was flushed a deep pink and putting out a nice heat.

Ian felt the bed shift. David shifted around and was half kneeling near Charlie’s head. He lifted Charlie’s head a bit and Charlie opened his mouth. Soon Charlie’s gasps and groans were muted by David casually and leisurely fucking Charlie’s mouth, apparently not caring that Charlie’s face was still covered in Ian’s cum. Charlie still felt unbelievably hard against Ian’s thigh.

“God Charlie.” David groaned. “Your mouth is so damn perfect for this. Every time you start talking this is all I can think about, shoving my cock between your lips.” Ian felt Charlie’s cock twitch. “Every time I’m in your office and you’re talking away I just want to push you to your knees right there. Don’t care who could walk in, find you sucking me off and loving every second of it.” Charlie started grinding his hips in a way that told Ian that, at least on a fantasy level, Charlie would not be opposed to that idea. “But god I can’t wait to fuck that slutty little ass of yours tonight. Ian’s heating it up just perfect, it’s going to feel so fucking good.” Charlie gave a whine in the back of his throat and began humping against Ian’s thigh in earnest.

Ian stopped what he was doing and David pulled out of Charlie’s mouth. “Are you ready?” David asked Charlie while roughly rubbing his thumb along Charlie’s lips.

“Always,” was Charlie’s answer. David and Colby both gave low chuckles.

Charlie crawled off Ian’s lap and positioned himself on his hands and knees in the middle of the large bed. Condoms and lube had appeared from somewhere. Realization hit Ian, though it really should have hit earlier. David was ready to go and it looked like Colby was as well. To Ian’s surprise, he’d managed to recharge pretty quickly himself. Charlie was about to take all three of them. Eagerly, from the look of anticipation on his face. The great boy genius himself was about to let three oversized dumb jocks fuck him into oblivion. Ian had to ask the question. “You sure you can take this, Professor?”

Charlie chuckled. “You have no idea, Ian.”

“That I will believe.”

Ian watched as David gave Charlie a quick three finger stretch. It hardly seemed enough but David slipped on a condom and pushed in. Charlie’s eyes closed and his face opened. There was a second of pain then a look of bliss Ian was used to seeing on druggies. David quickly found his rhythm, his fingers gripping at Charlie’s hips. Once David was settled in Colby took the other end, working in and out of Charlie’s mouth in counter point. It was truly like porn, some pretty boy being worked between two big brutes, except it was Charlie and a couple of guys who had been covering his back just the other day, and there was a look of desperate need in Charlie’s eyes as he sucked in Colby’s cock deeper and deeper.

David suddenly stuttered in his rhythm. He slammed into Charlie hard a few times then pulled out. He stripped off the condom and with a few yanks came across Charlie’s back, the thick drops of white clinging to Charlie’s skin.

David collapsed at the head of the bed while Colby manuvered behind Charlie and took up where David left off. Charlie looked at Ian and gestured with his head. Ian got the message and his cock approved. For the second time in not even an hour, Ian found his cock sliding down Charlie’s throat.

Ian closed his eyes. He closed his eyes and just accepted the sensation that was burning up his spine. Charlie’s mouth hot and wet and Colby’s rhythm forcing Charlie that much further onto Ian’s cock. Ian tried to find a sort of Zen place where he could feel everything but at the same time detach a little. He wanted this to last. His hands fell into Charlie’s curls. Suddenly he felt Colby lose his rhythm. Ian opened his eyes and saw Colby cum across Charlie’s back as well then reach out and smear his and David’s cum around Charlie’s back and across his ass.

Charlie was making happy humming noises low in his throat that were vibrating into Ian’s core. Ian yanked his cock from Charlie’s mouth and took a deep breath. Charlie grinned up at him and gave a quick flick of his head gesturing over his shoulder.

Ian crawled to the other side of Charlie, grabbing a condom on the way. He looked over to David and Colby, who were watching on with half-lidded eyes. Ian grabbed Charlie’s hips and slid in. Ian could feel the heat of Charlie’s well-spanked ass radiate against his balls. Ian couldn’t help the groan that fell from his lips. It was an easy fuck. Charlie was more than ready for him and did most of the work, rocking back on Ian’s cock at a good steady pace. Ian closed his eyes again. This wasn’t quite how he’d fantasized getting a piece of Charlie’s ass but he was willing to take it.

Ian wanted to last, wanted to last hours but Charlie’s mouth had proven to be too much and he started thrusting fast and hard. He reached around and grabbed Charlie’s cock. It twitched heavy and hot in his hand. With each thrust Charlie slipped along his fingers before seemingly out of the blue letting loose with a scream and pumping his cum into Ian’s hand and clamping down onto Ian’s cock. Ian wiped his hand clean along Charlie’s thigh then pulled out. He grabbed his own cock and jerked, once, twice then came across Charlie’s body mixing his cum with the rest.

Ian tried to stay upright but failed. He collapsed in a heap next to Charlie, tremors running across his suddenly oversensitive skin. He was lucky to get two orgasms in a night these days. Two in an hour had his heart racing and his mind shorting out.

Charlie stayed on his hands and knees, panting hard, his head hanging between his shoulders. David stood up and lifted Charlie from the bed, then carried him to what Ian guessed was the bathroom. A moment later he heard a shower start up. Ian looked to Colby.

“You got to slush him off or it’s like sleeping next to a giant wet spot that cuddles.”

“Bed time?” Ian asked, not really sure if he liked the idea. Setting aside the fact that he could barely feel his legs, Ian wasn’t sure if he was ready for the night to be over.

Colby chuckled. “Don’t worry, just an intermission.”

The shower stopped and Charlie was carried out wrapped in towels, damp curls stuck to his forehead.

After that there was a lot of shifting about and silent negotiation that Ian missed. In the end he found himself in the middle with Colby on one side and Charlie on the other and David on the other side of Charlie. Charlie was already breathing softly with sleep when someone pulled up the blanket and turned off the light.

~

Ian squinted in the dim light that someone had turned on. It took him a second to remember exactly what was going on but the thick smell of sex in the room was a fast reminder. Charlie had removed himself from Ian’s side at some point. Ian looked to his right. Charlie was on top of David. Face to face with David’s fingers gently laced into Charlie’s curls, they were kissing softly.

Ian frowned. The act seemed too tender, considering what had happened earlier in the night, and Ian suddenly felt like a voyeur into something very personal he wasn’t a part of. Ian looked left to where Colby was propped up on his elbow watching the two men kiss. Colby didn’t seem to have any problems with it. If anything, he was smiling softly.

Ian looked back to David and Charlie. They had stopped kissing and Charlie was whispering something in David’s ear. David whispered back. Charlie crawled carefully off of David’s body and on to Ian’s.

“Hello.” Charlie said, then kissed him.

Ian truly felt a jolt run from the back of his throat to his toes. He squeezed his eyes shut and his toes curled up. His hands were again in Charlie’s hair and he had no intention of letting go anytime soon. Not with the way Charlie was kissing him, deep and full. Ian felt like Charlie had found some source of pure pleasure and was drawing it up right through his body. He heard a small whimper and realized it came from his own throat. Ian held Charlie tighter, a sudden desire to somehow crawl right inside his skin.

Charlie pulled back and smiled down at him. Ian tried to catch his breath.

“Makes you wonder what all those nerds were getting up to while we were practicing sports...” Colby stage whispered in Ian’s ear. Ian chuckled and ran his hands along Charlie’s face and down his neck. Charlie arched back and Ian rubbed the rough pads of his thumbs across Charlie’s small tight nipples.

Charlie dove back in and began kissing Ian again while rubbing himself across Ian’s body. Ian slid his hands down, grabbing Charlie’s ass tight. There was still a little heat in it. Charlie growled and thrust his tongue deep into Ian’s mouth. Ian bucked his own hips, looking for some kind of contact. He felt a pair of large hands slip a condom on his cock. Charlie pulled away, scooted back, and carefully settled himself onto Ian’s cock.

“God, Charlie, why didn’t we do this five years ago?”

Charlie lifted himself up then dropped back down hard. Ian gasped. “We didn’t do this five years ago because you had to come waltzing onto _my_ turf like you were Mister Know Everything and so good you could dismiss three thousand years of mathematical and scientific principle just because you’d never used it before. And I _was_ seriously considering giving you a thank you blowjob but you had to be an arrogant shit about your shot then make some sort of dramatic exit into the night.”

Ian gasped for air. Through his little speech Charlie had ground down hard on Ian’s cock sending him just to the pleasure/pain edge.

“I promise I will never dismiss a theory out of hand again.” Charlie rocked his hips hard. “And I won’t call your math voodoo.” Ian said quickly.

“Damn straight.”

Ian heard both David and Colby laugh and Charlie began working in earnest, riding Ian’s cock like he was born to do nothing else. Ian closed his eyes and just let himself focus on the sensations radiating up from his groin. Suddenly Charlie pulled nearly off Ian and stopped. Ian opened his eyes and watched David slide himself behind Charlie.

“This is the bit where you have to share, Ian.”

Ian was sure there was shock on every line of his face as he realized what David was going to do. “Charlie?” He asked quickly.

Charlie just smiled and leaned back against David. Ian felt David’s erection lined up against his, then Charlie slowly slid down.

Ian fought to keep his eyes open, he knew he had to watch Charlie’s face. As the pressure on his cock became tighter and hotter Ian watched as Charlie’s face twisted in not quite pain then let go, a peaceful bliss in stark contrast to the heaving of his chest.

David rolled his hips and all three of them groaned. The pressure on his cock was driving Ian right to the edge of reason but he dared not move. His hands dug into the sheets as Charlie’s body began moving in slow waves, moving ever so slightly up and down. Ian felt David’s cock twitch against his. Ian’s hips bucked out of his control. Charlie gave a small cry.

Colby reached over from where he’d been observing and began to stroke Charlie with long sure strokes from tip to root. His other hand played with Charlie’s nipples. Charlie’s body jerked. David wrapped his arms tight around Charlie. Charlie jerked again then again with a strangled cry and came across Colby’s hand. Ian cried out himself as Charlie clamped down hard. It should have been painful but Ian was too close and with a single hard thrust he let go, the shock wave of pleasure filling his head and blurring the edges of reality. Charlie collapsed and, with Colby’s help, settled against Ian’s chest. Ian was only marginally aware that someone was doing a little clean up and pulling up the blankets.

“Want to see the cool bit?” Colby whispered in Ian’s ear.

_‘That wasn’t the cool bit?’_ Ian thought to himself, not actually trusting his voice.

“Charlie, what’s the square root of 57?” Colby asked.

Charlie shrugged and mumbled something a soft smile on his face.

‘No math!’ Ian mouthed silently to Colby.

Colby shook his head with a grin.

David reached over and stroked Charlie’s hair. “Not a thought in his pretty little head.”

Charlie made a happy humming sound then completely fell asleep.

~

Ian woke up as Charlie crawled off his body. Ian let himself just lay there half asleep and absorb what was happening around him. David seemed to be asleep, but to his left Charlie and Colby were kissing. It continued on for long minutes, one of Colby’s hands always in Charlie’s hair.

No words appeared to be needed between the two. At some point Charlie simply shifted under Colby and wrapped his legs around Colby’s waist.

Colby reached into the nightstand and drew out heavy leather fleece-lined cuffs.

Charlie put his arms over his head and within seconds he was strapped to the headboard. Then Colby slid in.

“God, Charlie.” Colby softly growled. “You’re so loose. So hot and loose and easy. I could fuck you for hours like this. I bet I could get my whole fist right up in you when you’re like this.” Charlie gave a whimper. “Would you like that?” Colby asked as he shifted Charlie’s hips a little higher. “Should we try that next time? Fuck you long and hard then reach right up inside you?”

Charlie whimpered and nodded his head. Ian could feel his own cock trying to strain back to life over the protest of other parts of his body that were not used to coming three times in a night anymore.

Colby leaned over and kissed Charlie, never breaking his rhythm, and nearly bending him in half in the process. And Colby didn’t seem to be kidding about his plan to fuck Charlie for hours. Ian felt himself begin to doze off again as they were still going.

Ian was startled awake by a shout that was apparently Colby and Charlie finishing up. Colby quickly uncuffed Charlie but instead of sleep happening this time Charlie crawled over Ian and into David’s waiting arms. Ian frowned, feeling slightly like a road bump.

David was half sitting up and held Charlie to his chest as he slid in, whispering dirty endearments into Charlie’s ear. Ian was sure he caught ‘baby’, ‘beautiful’ and ‘pretty boy’ and Charlie just smiled, cuddling into David’s chest even as David thrust faster and harder.

Ian knew he should be shocked and appalled by the whole thing but it made an odd kind of sense. The great Dr. Eppes, boy genius, a little short and awkward, had probably seldom, if ever, been wanted for anything other than his brain. Ian would bet ten bucks a quiz of any of the Professor’s ex-girlfriends would show that they were first attracted to his intelligence. But here, in this room, the only skill Charlie needed was how to suck cock. David and Colby were using his body, wanted his body. Charlie didn’t have to do any work, didn’t have to think about anything. He just had to lay back and get fucked.

David shuddered to his completion. Charlie put kisses along David’s neck. David chuckled and carefully shifted Charlie back onto the bed. Charlie looked up at Ian and gave a questioning quirk of his eyebrows.

Ian smiled and shook his head. Instead he pulled Charlie close and decided he liked the feel of the great Dr. Eppes, boy genius, falling asleep in his arms.

~

Ian woke up with a hard-on. This was normally annoying but this morning there was a second hard-on moving against his in a very friendly manner. Ian opened his eyes and looked down. Most of what he could see was the top of Charlie’s head, a mess of tousled curls. Ian reached down and wrapped a hand around both their cocks.

Charlie groaned into Ian’s chest and started thrusting faster. Ian joined him, picking up speed, Charlie’s cock feeling silky against his. Ian felt his balls begin to tighten and he winced a little. They felt distinctly overused but it didn’t matter, Charlie’s hand joined his and they were soon racing for completion. Ian came first with a shout, his cum covering their cocks and hands. Charlie sped up and grabbed hold of Ian then, with a slight whimper and a cry, he felt Charlie’s hot cum spill across them both.

Then an alarm went off.

“Shit,” Charlie grumbled into Ian’s chest.

Someone slapped the alarm off.

“Come on, Charlie,” David said.

David crawled out of bed, then picked up Charlie and carried him to the bathroom again.

“Does David have a thing for carrying him?” Ian asked Colby.

Colby chuckled. “Our first ‘morning after’ Charlie hopped out of bed and his legs went right out. Nearly cracked his head open.” Ian heard the shower turn on again. “Rule is he doesn’t walk anywhere until we’re sure he can walk.”

“That’s probably a good idea.”

“David can usually get him back on his feet in the shower. Plus I am pretty sure that David’s got a thing for a wet Charlie.”

Ian thought about it. “Well I can appreciate that.”

Colby chuckled. “Well you can grab a shower after them.”

“Thanks.”

Ian listened to the shower run for a while then turn off. David came out in a bath robe. Charlie came out towing himself dry. Before Ian could even really think about getting his own legs working Charlie had thrown on clothes, run his finger’s through his hair and had transformed from sex toy back to Dr. Eppes boy genius who checked his watch and cursed.

“I’m supposed to meet the think tank for brunch.”

“Well, you better get moving.” David said.

Charlie threw on his jacket. He gave David a peck on the lips, Colby a peck on the lips, then Ian a kiss. Ian felt a swipe of tongue.

Charlie grinned. “I’ll see you around, Ian. Don’t be a stranger.


End file.
